


Like What You See?

by hedwig4evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedwig4evr/pseuds/hedwig4evr
Summary: It started as a joke--"Thanks, babe." "Oh, you're welcome, daddy."  He never expected it to turn him on so much.





	

It started as a joke.

Sirius sighed deeply as he slid off of Harry, landing on his side next to his lover.  Harry pulled his wand out from under his pillow, waving a cleansing spell over them.

“Hmm, thanks babe,” Sirius hummed as he pulled Harry towards him.

“You're welcome, daddy,” he said quietly, leaning back against Sirius’s chest, already dozing off.

Sirius, near the edge of sleep, chuckled tiredly and said, “Yeah... Who’s your daddy?” before falling asleep.

 

*~*~*

 

Sirius didn't even remember the words that they shared that night until several nights later when he got home from work.

Sirius had just stepped out of the floo into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place.  Harry was standing at the sink, washing what appeared to be carrots.  Sirius stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, and pecked several small kisses along his neck and chin.

“Hmmm… hello.”  Harry leaned back into Sirius’s chest, tilting his head back to give the older man more access.

“How was your day,” Sirius asked, pulling back slightly so Harry could turn in his arms.

“Same old:  Robards’ got it out for me, Kingsley wants me to take his place when he retires next year, etc. etc.”

Sirius chuckled, stepping back.  Harry turned and picked up a glass with two fingers of fire-whiskey in it, handing it to Sirius.

“Thanks, babe,” Sirius said, taking the glass and turning to take it to the sitting room.  Just as he got to the door, he heard Harry quietly say, “You’re welcome, _daddy_.”

Sirius paused a moment, not quite believing what he had heard.  He turned around and said, “What?”

Harry turned back to look at him, sly smirk on his mouth.  He wiggled his hips before turning back around with a wink.

Sirius tugged at his suddenly tight trousers, and left the room, not giving it much more thought.

 

*~*~*

 

Harry called Sirius back into the kitchen about a half hour later, and they ate their meal whilst talking about their plans for the weekend.

“We have Sunday brunch at the Burrow, but nothing on, tomorrow,” Sirius said.

“Brill.  A nice lie in sounds divine.”

“Indeed it does,” Sirius said, leaning over to pick up Harry’s empty plate.

Harry’s eyes followed his godfather to the sink.  When Sirius turned back, Harry looked up at him.  “Want to start that lie in right now?” he said with a sly wink.

Sirius paused mid step as he took in the look on Harry’s face.  “Hmm… I don’t see why not,” he said with a smile of his own, before moving forward and swiftly picking Harry up, tossing him over his shoulder.

Harry yelped, before laughing loudly as he tried to wiggle out of his lover’s arms.  Sirius just hitched him up higher before turning on the spot and apparating into their bedroom. 

Sirius tossed Harry on the bed, where he bounced a couple times before shimmying up towards the pillows.  As Harry watched, Sirius stripped off his shirt and kicked his shoes towards the closet.  He was pulling off his belt when he realized that Harry was just laying on the bed watching him.

“Like what you see?” he asked, with a silly pose.

“Nope,” Harry said with a straight face.  “Can’t stand it.”

“Oh, yeah?”  Sirius kicked his trousers off before pouncing on top of Harry.  “Can’t stand it, huh?”

Harry laughed as he spread his legs wide in order for Sirius to fit perfectly against him.  “Hmm, nope.  Not at all.” he said, leaning back.

“We’ll see about that,” Sirius hummed, leaning down to kiss Harry.  He opened his mouth readily, letting Sirius insert his tongue.  They wrestled for dominance for a few moments before Harry pulled away.

Sirius was about to complain, when he realized that Harry pulled away to take his shirt off.  White cloth was flung across the room, and then Harry pulled Sirius back in for another unhurried kiss.

“Hmmm, daddy! Yes!” Harry moaned when Sirius started kissing down his throat and onto his collar bone.

Sirius paused, looking back up at Harry.  “What?”

“What?”

“You—you called me daddy.”

“Yeah, what of it?”

Sirius stared at Harry for a moment, thinking it through.  He really shouldn’t like it, he was best mates with Harry’s father, after all, but _fuck_! It was sexy as hell.

Harry looked up at him, biting his lip. 

“Will you be a good boy for your daddy?”  Sirius took a deep breath as he looked down into Harry’s face.

Harry’s eyes widened as he grinned and nodded.

Sirius leant down and kissed Harry lightly.

“Daddy! Please,” Harry whimpered.

“What, baby?  Tell daddy what you want.”  Sirius started kissing down Harry’s chest, flicking his tongue over his right nipple before sucking on it.

“Yesss!”  Harry moaned, trying to grip Sirius’s head and keep it locked on his chest.

Sirius unlatched, looking up at Harry.  “Uh uh! You have to be a good boy and let daddy take care of his baby.  Can you do that?”

Harry nodded as Sirius took his wrists and lifted them above his head.  “Keep those there, or I’ll have to tie them up, understand?”

“Yes,” Harry moaned, as Sirius started licking down his chest again.

Sirius could feel the bulge in Harry’s pants getting bigger, and was very aware of his own straining erection, which was beginning to leak in his thin pants.

He glanced up Harry’s tanned torso and took in the mess that was his beautiful young lover.  Harry was squirming his body, trying to find some pressure on his groin, but he was doing as he was told and had his hands above his head.  He was staring at Sirius with lust laden eyes, which caused Sirius to smile.

“Daddy, please!”

“What’s the matter, baby?”

“I need—I need—”

“What do you need, love?” Sirius moved to sit up and wait for Harry to speak, but he didn't get too far before Harry reached out and gripped the back of his head, pulling Sirius towards his face.

Sirius allowed a quick kiss, but he pulled back quickly and gripped Harry’s wrists.

“What did I tell you, baby? If you weren't a good boy, I'd have to tie you up.”

He wandlessly summoned one of Harry’s work ties, wrapping it around Harry’s wrists and the headboard.  “Now, be good.”

Harry squirmed even more, shoulders up by his ears, and his erection straining in his trousers.

“Daddy, I'll be good, I swear! But, please…!”

“Please, what, Harry? What do you want?”

“Please! Take off my—ahhhh!”

Sirius teasingly brushed against Harry’s cock as he popped the button out and slowly dragged the zipper down.

Harry moaned wantonly as Sirius shuffled back in order to be able to pull Harry’s trousers completely off.  He hesitated a moment, taking in Harry’s blushed, heaving chest and desire-filled eyes.  Feeling his cock twitch once more, he knew he wouldn't last much longer with the teasing; he needed to be in Harry, and soon.

He leaned back over Harry, lightly kissing up the inside of his left thigh, skipping over to the top of the waistband of Harry’s pants, and gently sucking the skin on his hip.

Harry moaned louder and started trying to buck his hips up, but Sirius just laid his arm across Harry’s thighs, stopping him.

“Please! Daddy, it hurts! Please, oh please, oh please!”

Every time Harry used that word, Sirius felt a thrill run through him.  “What hurts, love?”

“My—my—daaaddy!”  Harry’s breath was growing ragged as he continued to try and relieve some pressure on his erection.

“Use your words, baby, or daddy can't help you.” Sirius couldn't help the grin on his face when Harry glared at him.  He loved how worked up Harry was getting.  Sirius toyed with the waist of Harry’s pants, again, waiting patiently for Harry to tell him what he wanted.

“My cock!” Harry yelled, and that was all it took for Sirius to strip the pants off of the lithe body beneath him and fill his mouth with the delicious cock of his godson.

Harry practically screamed when the tip of his cock butted up against the back of Sirius’s throat.

Sirius suddenly wished Harry’s hands weren't tied up; he loved it when Harry gripped his hair while he gave him a blowjob. The way he scratched his scalp…

He couldn't take it much longer. While sucking on his lover’s cock, licking up and down and nibbling on the head, he again used wandless magic, conjuring some lube. Knowing that Harry wanted it, too, he deftly lubed two fingers and smoothly inserted them into Harry’s tight, furled hole.

Harry bucked his hips up, making Sirius swallow him more, as he was suddenly filled.  Harry started babbling nonsense as Sirius continued sucking him off and opening him up.

After scissoring the two fingers for a few moments, Sirius pulled off of Harry with a pop, and inserted a third finger.

Harry started to complain when Sirius dropped his cock, but then a finger brushed against _there_ , and he was back to moaning and babbling.

Sirius couldn't take it any longer.  He quickly stripped off his pants and lubed up his own cock with another conjured amount of lube. Lining up, he looked down into Harry’s eyes.

“Yes! Daddy, please, yes! I need your cock! I want your cock in me! Please!”

“How can I resist my baby, when he so sweetly asks?”

In one swift move, Sirius was all the way in. Harry arched up, moaning loudly. Sirius just sat there a moment, letting the man underneath him get used to the feeling of his girth. He didn't think he would ever get used to the idea of seeing his godson so tightly wound up, all because of him.  He loved the thought that Harry was his, and he, Harry’s.

“Move! I'm not going to last long; you've got to move!” Harry moaned.

Sirius grunted as he gently rocked his hips back, before pushing himself forward again.  “I'm not going to last long, either,” he said, knowing that a few more thrusts, and any indication from Harry of his impending orgasm, would bring the end for him.

“Yes! Yes! Right there! Daddy!”

Sirius made a split second decision.  He cast a spell which untied Harry’s wrists, pulled Harry towards him, and flipped over so he was on his back and Harry was straddling him, all without separating their bodies.

Harry, quickly getting acclimated to his new position, moaned loudly as gravity caused Sirius to penetrate him harder. Harry pushed with his hands on Sirius’s chest, causing him to slide up and down on his cock. Angling his hips, he found the spot that made stars appear.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Daddy!!”

“Daddy’s got you, baby!” Sirius yelled, gripping Harry’s hips and pummeling his arse.

“I'm coming! I'm com—!”

“Come for me, Harry! Come for daddy!”

Sirius reached up and gripped Harry’s cock, pumping it only once before Harry screamed and spurted across Sirius’s chest and into his hand.

As Harry came, his hole squeezed tight around Sirius’s cock, and that's all it took for Sirius to come, too, moaning just as loudly as Harry.

Harry was still pumping his hips up and down on Sirius, milking him dry, until Sirius gripped his hips to stop him.

Harry grinned down at the older man, leaning over to give him a lingering kiss.  As they kissed, Sirius slipped out of Harry’s hole, causing them both to moan again.  Harry looked back and could see Sirius’s come leaking out of him.  He turned back and leant forward, reaching under the pillow for his wand.

Casting a cleaning charm on them both, he kept his place astride Sirius.

“Thanks, baby,” Sirius said quietly, rubbing the sides of Harry’s thighs.

“You're welcome, _daddy.”_

 Sirius licked his lips. That turned him on way too much.

 Harry took in Sirius’s still blushed, heaving chest.  Oh, how he loved this man.

Sirius smirked.  “Like what you see?”

Harry smiled again before leaning in for a chaste kiss. “Nope,” he said. “I love what I see.”

Sirius grinned as he pulled Harry down for another kiss.  “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
